


Mechanical

by Joshitsua



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshitsua/pseuds/Joshitsua
Summary: Just a short lil story with Alfred as a robot and Arthur as a scientist.





	Mechanical

He stared at his creation longingly, wiping the sweat on his forehead using the sleeve of his shirt, he rushed to the control panel and prepared to awaken his creation. Arthur, a scientist dedicated to robotics creation, just made the first human like robot. After all the research, never ending calculation and sleepless nights, he managed to finish it today. He can feel wave of excitement rush along his body, he ran his finger through his messy shoulder length blonde hair that he had forgotten to take care of, making a note to himself to cut his hair short because long hair never suits him well.

Arthur took a deep breath and starts inserting the last code. The sound of the machine powering up filled the room as adrenaline pump through his blood, he even prayed to whatever is up there, hoping that this won’t be another failed project.

Minutes pass by. The robotic eyes starts to flicker slowly then wildly as if it’s possessed by a demon, the body of the machine shook violently. After a few minutes of that chaos, everything ceased down. The machine suddenly fell on to the ground after Arthur unattached the cables that were holding him back.

The Brit sigh in dissapointment to another failed attempt, using voice command he ordered his recorder to write him a journal. “Jurnal #322, another failed attempt made by an idiot me—”

As he said that, the machine that he thought was dead blink their optics again and tried to bring it self up using one hand, the sound of the machine causing Arthur to stop on his track and stare at it. He rushed to the side of the machine, who he decided to call a ‘he’ because of his voicebank, and tried to help him stand on his feet. The machine is still ‘naked’, or pure machinery robot like form, Arthur was planning to decorate him further if he were successful.

The blue optics inspect their surrounding and land on Arthur, scanning him carefully and spoke for the first time. “Arthur Kirkland, 25 year old, Britain uncertified self proclaimed scienti—”

“Aaaaalright, you don’t have to explain any more of that.” He cut him off, Arthur combed his hair and tidy up his clothes as the machine locked his optics on him.

“Even though you already know who I am, it would be rude of me if I don’t introduce my self, take a note of that too. My name is Arthur Kirkland, do call me Arthur, a scientist indeed that’s true, I don’t work with the organization anymore. I created you to become a partner for humans. You’re supposed to learn more as the time goes by.” Arthur smiled and  bow slightly.

The machine stared at him without blinking, trying to process all the information he just got. He look away from the Brit who suddenly felt awkward by the tension.

“If you are Arthur…” He paused, “Then who am I? Do I have a name?”

Arthur smiled softly and took out his holopad to start browsing for something, he sits down on one pile of mattress and invites him to join in. He gave the holopad for him to look. “I want you, to pick your own name. Here I got a list full of names and their meaning, try to find what suits you the best. I want you to have your own freedom.”

“Freedom… That’s a good name—”

“No, you bloody idiot that was just a noun, not a name. You are not superhero buddy, sorry. Pick from here.”

Arthur’s buzzy eyebrows furrowed as he watch his digits scroll through some names quickly, amazed, he did make him able to read words faster than any human being, but it still surprises him non the less. Once he reached the end of the list, the bot’s eye flickered and the holopad screen’s scrolls faster on it’s own until it stops slowly on one name.

“Alfred… Alfred is good.”

“Alfred it is then!” Arthur cheered happily.

He let out another sigh and scratched the back of his head, “I would love to help design your look, but—” A yawn escape his lips. “Arthur, you seem to be very tired. You need to rest, it’s for your health.”

“Alright then, been a week since I had a proper sleep and shower. I’ll excuse myself first, after I washed myself I’ll help you.”

Alfred watched as his creator left the room, his eyes scans through the messy lab. He wasn’t really designed to become a caretaker or some sort, but still he decides to clean the entire lab. While cleaning he found another holopad that seems to have his 3d figure and clothes designs, he glance at the door, realizing Arthur hasn’t come back yet.

_I want you to have your own freedom_.

Arthur walks back into the lab with confident after the fresh shower, he even cut his own hair to make it short and neater. He hummed happily and opens the door.

“Heeey, Alfred, I’m back!”

“Arthur, welcome back.”

“ _How do I look_?”  The two of them said in unison, both looked so surprised at their sudden change of appereances. Arthur pointed at him shakily, still surprised by it while Alfred is already calm. “D-did you do that yourself?”

He looked down to check out his appearance, white skin, sandy blonde hair, sky blue orbs, ocre American army suits, brown bomber jacket and a pair of glasses, he smiled and nods. “Yes, I did. I thought it might help you out a little bit so you can immediately rest after cleaning your self,” The brit is still staring at him in shock. “Do you not like it?” Alfred asked.

Arthur shook his head as blush appeared on his cheeks. “No, no, I love it—I mean like it! And l-love it!” The bot smiled again and rest both of his hand on the Brit’s shoulder catching him off guard. “You really need to rest, you said it yourself, you haven’t been sleeping for days.” 

Alfred lead him to the mattress so he can lay down, “I’m not an old man you know, I can make my own way to my bed.”

“Do you want me to stay by your side as you sleep?” asked the bot. A warm feeling embraced the Brit’s whole body, the feeling of comfort he has been longing for.

“Yes, please.” Arthur reach out his hand to hold on to Alfred’s gloved hand, the bot sat down beside him and held his hand tighter. Out of nowhere Alfred hums a song familiar to his creator’s ears, so soothing that Arthur fell into a deep slumber.

The next day, Arthur woke up by the smell of delicious food being cooked from his kitchen.  When was the last time he eat something that wasn’t instant? Even though he had tried to cook something, it never smelled this good. He made his way the source of the smell and found Alfred—in a white apron without his gloves and bomber jacket, roasting some bacon and egg.

“Good morning, Arthur. You were sleeping so soundly last night for 6 hours. I couldn’t find any ingredients in the fridge so I ordered some. The menu, as you might have guess is bacon and egg, I hope you don’t mind. Please take a seat.”

He’s again amazed by his creation, sitting on the chair he looked at Alfred preparing his food and smiled softly. “Thank you, Alfred. I’m very proud of you. Please sit down with me.”

“Let me make some tea for you first, Darjeeling?” He said as he open up the cupboards preparing the tea sets making the Brit laugh a little. He glance at him to see if he had done something wrong.

“Ah yes, I’m sorry, I couldn’t help but laugh at… An American preparing tea for me, well you’re technically not American, but with that accent and appearance I can’t get the American image out of my mind.” He admitted. Alfred nodded his head and smiled.

“Then, should I make myself more American by acting as one?” He asked causing Arthur to chuckle even more. “Well if that’s what you want, go ahead, build your own personality. As long as I don’t find it annoying.”

“Okay dude, thanks pops!!”

Arthur almost choked on his bacon at the sudden change of attitude and voice. Alfred set the tea down and sat across from him, looking more quirky and less mechanical. A smile formed on his lips.

“You’re welcome, Alfred.”

“But please don’t refer to me as ‘pops’ or anything that sounds ‘parental’… We are… Friends, how about that?” Arthur suggested, he did create him, but being a parental figure isn’t really his goal. Alfred made a thinking pose which Arthur found quite adorable, even though he looks like a 20 year old guy because of this new personality. Alfred’s optic flickered childishly.

“Friends it is then! But…” Arthur looked up from his food and for Alfred to continue out of curiosity. “Let’s become even more intimate!”

This time, Arthur actually choked on his food and Alfred quickly grab a glass of water for him to drink. He really, really did not expect that coming from him. Did he programmed him to do that? But he didn’t remember at all. He cough several times with Alfred having his hand on his back to support him.

“Try not to talk while you’re eating, Arthur.” The bot said innocently.

“Excuse me, it was you—fine, what kind of intimate are you referring to actually?”

“Oh, I was thinking about us becoming _best_ friends!”

Arthur mentally facepalm and make a note to always  think twice about everything he heard purely from the bot.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
